Le Projet Faust
by darkrogue1
Summary: Blake et Mortimer. Londres, 1990. Lorsque Francis Blake est enlevé en pleine rue par trois individus masqués, le professeur Mortimer va accomplir l'impossible pour le retrouver.
1. Enlèvement

Ceci est ma réponse finale au sondage du centaur club "Les héros sont-ils éternels ?". Parce que peu importe le nombre de scénarios tragiques que je pouvais imaginer, aucun n'était entièrement satisfaisant.

* * *

Partie 1 : La 4eme formule du professeur Satô

C'est un jour de mars comme un autre, vraiment, avec son lot de routine. Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils ont tous les deux pris leur retaite, Blake et Mortimer ne vivent plus au même rythme qu'auparavant. Ces derniers temps, on pourrait même dire qu'il ralentit encore. Depuis combien de temps ne sont-ils pas partis en séjour à l'étranger ?

La vieillesse est un naufrage. Mortimer a l'impression qu'ils ont déjà accroché les écueils. Comme c'est dommage ! Mortimer regrette un peu ce début de la fin, mais après tout son corps se fatigue déjà plus vite, son esprit se fait plus lent.

Aujourd'hui ils sont de sortie, tous les deux, en centre ville de Londres, et à un carrefour de Picadilly, alors que Blake traverse, un objet insolite dans une vitrine attire l'attention de Mortimer qui s'attarde sur le trottoir.

Soudain un crissement de freins se fait entendre et Mortimer lève la tête.

Une grosse voiture américaine noire s'est arrêtée au niveau du passage piéton, les portières grandes ouvertes, à hauteur de Blake qui la regarde, médusé, depuis le trottoir. Déjà, deux silhouettes noires s'approchent du capitaine pour l'empoigner tandis que la troisième reste derrière le volant.

Blake se débat et Mortimer, ignorant les éventuels véhicules qui pourraient arriver, s'élance pour lui prêter main forte.

Mais déjà, le capitaine est réduit à l'impuissance malgré ses années d'entrainement. Tout juste parvient-il dans un dernier geste défensif, alors qu'on l'assomme, à arracher sa cagoule à l'un de ses agresseurs.

Mortimer se fige en plein élan, soudain pétrifié.

Il connait ce visage.

Encore de temps en temps, lorsqu'il est fatigué, il s'attend à le voir dans le miroir malgré toutes les aventures qui ont eu lieu depuis, malgré tout le temps qui a passé.

Ce visage qui le nargue, avec peut-être un demi siècle de moins...

... c'est le sien !*

* * *

* Eh non, pas Olrik.


	2. Mobilisation

Prophétie cryptique pour Mortimer

To solve what is at hand you have to leave  
To go forward you must go back  
Trust in the past and dive into the future  
Use gifts from friend and foe alike :  
Only you have the key

Pour résoudre le cas présent il vous faudra partir  
Pour aller de l'avant il faudra revenir  
Faire confiance au passé, plonger dans l'avenir  
D'ami et ennemi les dons vous utiliserez  
Car de ce mystère vous seul avez la clé.

A.R.

* * *

Le temps qu'il finisse de traverser, malgré sa précipitation, les deux hommes ont embarqué Blake, inconscient, dans la voiture qui a démarré en trombe. Mortimer regarde autour de lui les quelques passants médusés et la circulation. Rien à faire ! Quoi qu'il puisse tenter maintenant ils sont déjà loin !

Francis !

Mortimer se précipite dans la boutique la plus proche. "Appelez la police ! Mon ami vient de se faire enlever!"

Mortimer a prévenu les forces de l'ordre qui sont venues sur les lieux, n'ont pu que constater quelques traces de pneus et ont emmené le professeur et quelques témoins faire leur déposition.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, mais à mesure que l'adrénaline retombe, Mortimer est de plus en plus inquiet. Même si la police connaît l'ancien métier de Blake et les implications que cela peut avoir, il se sentirait beaucoup plus à l'aise si les anciens collègues du capitaine pouvaient être sollicités. Après avoir donné sa déposition, il réclame donc l'accès à un téléphone.

Mortimer ne parvient pas à effacer de son esprit le visage qu'il a vu. Dans sa déclaration il a fait une description assez précise du ravisseur mais n'a pas précisé que c'était son visage. La dernière fois qu'il a ainsi été confronté à lui-même, c'était au Japon, vingt ans plus tôt.* Le professeur Satô a-t-il produit de nouveaux androïdes à son image ? Ou bien ses recherches ont-elles à nouveau été compromises ? Dans ce cas pourquoi lui ? Il semblait pourtant à Mortimer qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant de l'explosion de l'hélicoptère et du sous-marin. Olrik avait-il survécu ? Était-ce là sa vengeance ? **

Lorsqu'il téléphone aux bureaux du MI5 pour contacter David Honeychurch, ce dernier n'est pas dans son bureau, mais démontrant l'urgence il parvient à se procurer le numéro de son téléphone mobile.

"J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas ce matin !" Les premières paroles de l'actuel chef du MI5 ne sont pas très accueillantes lorsque Mortimer arrive enfin à le joindre. Derrière lui on entend le moteur d'une voiture et les échos d'une conversation.

"Mister Honeychurch. Ici le professeur Mortimer." Mortimer se présente immédiatement pour éviter que son interlocuteur ne lui raccroche au nez.

"Ah! C'est vous professeur Mortimer !" Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans son ton, mais le professeur n'y prête pas attention, résolu à faire passer son message.

"Blake a été enlevé !"

"Quoi !? " S'exclame le capitaine Honeychurch. Les bruits de conversation derrière lui se sont tus. "Je vous écoute, professeur."

Une nouvelle fois Mortimer relate les évènements sans cette fois-ci masquer l'identité du ravisseur qu'il a identifié et ses soupçons sur l'implication du professeur Satô.

"Je vois." dit Honeychurch lorsque le professeur a terminé son récit. "Je m'en occupe personnellement. Vous aurez toute mon aide pour retrouver le capitaine, je vous l'assure ! "

Le chef du MI5 marque une pause puis reprend. "Je vais mobiliser mes équipes. En attendant pouvez-vous contacter votre collègue ? Je crois que vous êtes assez proches pour lui demander une explication ?" Et lorsque Mortimer acquiesce. "Rassurez-vous professeur, nous le retrouverons, quitte à réaliser l'impossible."

Mortimer est légèrement plus calme lorsqu'il raccroche, mais il reste bouleversé. Francis ! Enlevé ainsi sous ses yeux ! Il prend un taxi et rentre chez lui, puis se prépare à appeler son collègue japonais, le cybernéticien, professeur Akira Satô.

"Bonsoir cher collègue, je suis désolé de vous importuner si tard mais..." Il est passé neuf heures du soir au Japon mais le professeur Satô veille encore lorsque le professeur Mortimer le contacte.

"Vous ne me dérangez aucunement, Professeur Mortimer. Je suis très heureux de recevoir votre appel. Vous me semblez fatigué, la dernière fois que je vous ai eu au téléphone vous me paraissiez plus jeune."

"Hélas ! C'est le poids de mes soucis... " En quelques mots, Mortimer résume la situation à son collègue qui s'exclame.

" Le capitaine Blake ! Enlevé !? " Et lorsque Mortimer lui fait part de ses suspicions, Satô se fait grave. "Je n'ai pas créé ce type d'androïde de manière récente et tous ceux à votre image avaient été détruits. Mais j'ai... kokoro atari, Mortimer.*** J'aimerais vous parler de ma dernière invention, mais certainement pas au téléphone. Que diriez vous d'un voyage au Japon ? Je pense que vous devriez venir me voir. "

* * *

* voir Mortimer contre Mortimer, 2eme volume de Les Trois formules du professeur Satô.  
** Personnellement j'aime bien l'idée d'Out of Hell de Blackpenny.  
*** Kokoro atari : expression japonaise pour exprimer une intuition certaine. C'est le moment ou on se dit "Je sais ce qui s'est passé/J'ai compris." mais sans aucune explication rationnelle : c'est le choix du cœur.


	3. Révélation

Dans l'avion qui le mène au Japon, Mortimer ressasse son inquiétude. Aucune nouvelle de Blake, pas le moindre signe depuis son enlèvement. Comme si ce dernier avait disparu de la carte. Le capitaine Honeychurch s'était voulu rassurant en l'accompagnant à l'aéroport mais le professeur sait bien que dans ce genre de disparition les premières vingt-quatre heures sont cruciales, et elles sont bien passées.

Sa raison lui dit qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre, que c'est le meilleur choix de se rendre compte par lui-même de ce que le professeur Satô a bien pu inventer. Pourtant il se fait un sang d'encre. Entre cela et le fait que les voyages commerciaux soient de plus en plus chargés, il ne parvient pas à prendre un instant de repos.

Lorsqu'il débarque enfin à Tôkyô, pendant qu'il passe la douane, Mortimer se demande brièvement s'il doit chercher un taxi. Il a prévenu le professeur Satô de son arrivée, mais n'a pas pensé à demander si ce dernier pouvait organiser son transport. C'est dire s'il est perturbé !

Il se trouve qu'il n'avait finalement pas à s'inquiéter : dans le hall d'entrée son nom est bien visible en gros sur une pancarte tenue par une jeune femme et il s'avance pour la saluer.

"Bonjour, professeur Mortimer. Mon nom est Mimiko Satô, je viens vous chercher de la part de mon père."

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Satô. Je ne savais pas que le professeur avait une fille aussi charmante." Le compliment lui vient aisément avec des années d'habitude. "Je ne vous ai pas rencontrée lors de mon dernier séjour au Japon."

La jeune femme sourit et lui explique tout en le conduisant à sa voiture : "A l'époque j'étais encore à l'école, et j'habitais chez ma mère. Mes parents sont divorcés. Ce n'est que depuis que j'ai mon diplôme que je me suis à nouveau rapprochée de mon père."

"Ah. Bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser." Mortimer ne comprend que trop bien les difficultés d'un scientifique absorbé par son travail à composer avec une vie de famille.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? "

"Ma foi, je ne suis pas fâché d'arriver."

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, leur voiture les conduit sur une route familière vers la villa "Umino Ie" du professeur Satô.

"Mon dieu !" S'exclame Mortimer, surpris en voyant les bâtiments. "Mais on dirait que rien n'a changé !"

Mimiko Satô esquisse un sourire. "Mon père a tout fait reconstruire à l'identique. Il est très traditionaliste."

Une fois sortis de la voiture, ils traversent le jardin au bout duquel la silhouette du professeur Satô les attend. En l'apercevant, Mortimer ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits. Tout est comme dans son souvenir et rien n'a changé ou presque. En vingt ans, c'est à peine si Satô semble en avoir pris cinq !

"Konnichi wa !"

"Hello ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir mon ami, et en aussi bonne santé ! Il semblerait que le poids des années vous ait épargné."

"Je vous remercie." Puis son hôte le redirige vers l'intérieur de la maison et lui offre des chaussons. "Souhaitez-vous prendre un peu de repos après ce long voyage ?"

Le professeur Mortimer secoue la tête. "Ma foi, vos quelques mots au téléphone ont piqué ma curiosité. Je préfèrerais vous écouter. Votre dernière invention ?"

Le professeur Satô sourit et fait un signe à sa fille qui saisit la valise du professeur. "Je vais vous conduire au laboratoire. Mimiko pourra nous y rejoindre."

Et, par l'ascenseur qui descend au laboratoire caché dans la falaise, le professeur Satô conduit Mortimer tout en lui expliquant : "Ma fille est docteur en médecine, spécialisée dans la chirurgie plastique. Ma dernière invention est aussi partiellement la sienne."

Il conduit Mortimer par des couloirs familiers jusqu'à la grande salle qui a été séparée en compartiments. Tout y est moderne en machinerie et électronique mais en même temps totalement différent des installations de robotique qui y étaient présentes près de vingt ans plus tôt. "Grâce à l'une de ses idées, nous avons trouvé que la formule que j'utilisais pour créer la peau et les tissus de surface de mes androïdes est compatible avec les tissus humains et permet sur ce support de recréer de nouvelles cellules.

Mais ceci n'est pas nouveau et d'autres équipes font tout aussi bien avec d'autres types de greffons. Notre invention est plutôt la quatrième formule qui vient s'ajouter à mes trois formules de robotique chimique et adapter leur _application à l'homme_.

Connaissez-vous la méduse _Turritopsis nutricula_ ? Elle a la particularité de vieillir en boucle et d'accéder ainsi à l' _immortalité théorique_. Et cette quatrième formule est en fait un sérum qui associé à des greffes d'organes re-générés permet de _ralentir les effets du vieillissement_ et potentiellement de les inverser !"

La pièce dans laquelle ils sont arrivés contient un enchaînement de cuves et de tubes remplis d'un liquide aux teintes pâles devants lesquels Mortimer reste interdit.

"Comment ?! Vous auriez donc percé le secret de l'immortalité ?!"

"En théorie seulement, car, si vous avez pu voir sur moi les effets d'une utilisation régulière du sérum, je n'ai osé encore appliquer l'entière procédure à un être humain et me suis contenté de faire rajeunir quelques cochons d'inde."

"By Jove, c'est incroyable !" Une fois de plus, l'invention du professeur Satô donne au professeur Mortimer l'impression d'être en pleine science-fiction.

Soudain il comprend ce que Satô avait voulu lui dire ! Que même si ce n'était pas un androïde, il était possible de créer un clone adulte d'un être humain avec son apparence ! Ou même encore de le rajeunir lui-même !


	4. Décision

Vous connaissez Robert Heinlein ? Si non, allez le lire ! Si vous ne connaissez que Starship troopers et que cela ne vous a pas plu, ne laissez pas cela vous arrêter, il y a bien mieux ! En vrac : Starman Jones, Citizen Of The Galaxy, Have Space Suit Will Travel et principalement toute la saga des histoires sur Lazarus Long dont la plus connue est Time Enough For Love.  
Personnellement, j'ai découvert à mon époque Harry Potter où je suivais un groupe yahoo appelé WIKTT et j'ai cherché d'où venait la référence du fan-art avec ce nom "Time Enough For Love". D'ailleurs, aucun lien, si vous lisez des fictions sur cet univers, je ne saurais trop recommander The Arithmancer et sa suite Lady Archimedes de White Squirell. (Et si Hermione avait continué les maths...)  
Tout ça pour dire que cette histoire est inspirée par un scénario de Robert Heinlein, dont les bases sont posées dans Time Enough For Love (1973) et exécuté dans To Sail Beyond The Sunset (1987).

* * *

Le professeur Satô fait alors visiter au professeur Mortimer l'envers du décor, les commandes de l'autre côté des murs des machines qui y sont encastrées, laissant Mortimer engranger toutes ces informations dans son esprit en ébullition.

"Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que cela ?" Le professeur Mortimer, remarquant un papier trainant sur le sol, se baisse pour le ramasser et y voit quelques mots griffonnés en écriture japonaise.

"Ah." Répond Satô. "C'est une note qui était épinglée sur cette porte, Mortimer. Elle dit : 'Ne pas utiliser pendant dix ans'. Elle a dû tomber lorsque nous avons décidé d'utiliser cette pièce pour stocker du matériel. La première fois que je l'ai vue, c'était juste après que nous avons fait reconstruire la villa après l'incendie et j'ai respecté la consigne. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que c'est mon écriture et que je ne me souviens pas avoir tracé ces caractères."

Pour Mortimer, une solution prend petit à petit forme, mais il doute encore, ne voulant pas prématurément transformer son espoir en conviction. "Et vous êtes certain que personne hormis vous et votre fille n'est au courant de vos avancées révolutionnaires ?"

"Bien sûr, mon ami. Je vous compterais bien ainsi que nos cobayes de tous poils, mais le secret est bien gardé, vous pouvez en être sûr."

Lentement, il formule la conclusion que ces quelques mots ont cristallisé. "Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est moi que j'ai vu. Que vous avez utilisé votre procédure sur moi, et que je suis retourné dans le passé."

Le professeur Satô, imperturbable, lève à peine un sourcil. "Mortimer, c'est vous-même qui m'avez raconté que vous aviez déjà voyagé dans le temps."

"Oui, bien sûr." Mortimer est déjà plongé dans ses réflexions. Serait-ce faisable ? La machine inventée par Miloch a disparu, détruite dans l'explosion de la Bove*. Mortimer n'a que des bribes, des fragments d'information sur lesquels se baser. Il y a quelques années il avait bien recherché la théorie derrière le chronoscaphe et il avait à l'époque vu l'intérieur des circuit du sélecteur temporal, mais il lui faudrait des mois, si ce n'est des années pour recréer tout cela ! A son âge, il ne sait pas s'il a ce temps, mais si l'invention de Satô fonctionne et peut lui gagner ce délai...

Oui. Ce doit être la solution. Si ce n'est ni un androïde ni un clone, c'est forcément lui-même qu'il a vu. Déjà il échafaude un plan, commence à prendre mentalement des notes sur les phases à réaliser. Il lui faudra dessiner un schéma pour n'oublier aucune étape clé**.

Mais le professeur Mimiko Satô vient les rejoindre et expliquer les détails plus médicaux et Mortimer se laisse guider par ses hôtes dont les explications ne font que conforter une résolution qu'il a déjà prise.

* * *

* voir Le Piège Diablolique.  
** Les voyages temporels "c'est un petit peu compliqué. Souvent pour comprendre il faut faire un schéma" ;). Dr Who


	5. Réjuvénation

Les professeurs Satô sont enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir un cobaye humain pour leur expérience et cela ne dérange absolument pas le professeur Mortimer de prendre des risques pour la science.

"Le risque est faible, " argumente-t-il, " étant donné que j'ai vu mon moi futur plus jeune, c'est donc que votre expérience va réussir. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Mortimer est optimiste, il n'a même pas considéré la possibilité que Satô ait pu envoyer un androïde à son image pour le remplacer.

Après tout, maintenant qu'il a la solution pour retrouver Blake - qui n'est finalement pas en danger - et que ce diable de Satô lui offre la jeunesse éternelle sur un plateau, Mortimer ne va pas se plaindre. Même s'il doit parcourir un long chemin sans son ami, il a devant lui l'éternité pour le rejoindre; et puis n'est-ce pas ainsi qu'on se souvient de lui au XXIIeme siècle ? "Un second docteur Faust"* a-t-il lu dans sa biographie lors de son voyage dans le temps.

Mortimer commence donc le lent processus de réjuvénation. Les mois passent et le professeur serre les dents et endure les opérations successives, se jetant à corps perdu dans sa rééducation dès qu'il à suffisamment récupéré, ignorant la douleur. C'est qu'il faut apprendre à bouger à tous ces nouveaux muscles !

Il a également commencé à organiser sa partie de l'opération pour retrouver Blake. Nom de code : projet Faust.

"Etes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner ? " demande-t-il un jour à Satô.

Son ami secoue gravement la tête. "Vous savez bien qu'avec mon statut, les voyages à l'étranger sont un casse-tête. Ne parlons pas d'un voyage à durée indéterminée ! Mimiko vous accompagnera pour suivre votre convalescence, et je resterai disponible par téléphone, mais je ne peux raisonnablement pas vous accompagner."

Mortimer adapte donc ses plans en conséquence et ronge son frein. A mesure que la procédure avance, il sent son énergie de jeunesse lui revenir ; cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas senti une semblable ardeur au travail et il est impatient de retrouver Blake.

Un jour, alors que sa transformation est bien avancée et que son visage rajeuni a récupéré un début de barbe rousse, le professeur pousse une soudaine exclamation en se regardant dans le miroir. Avec une apparence semblable, il ne passera jamais les contrôles à l'aéroport ! Il va lui falloir demander un nouveau passeport. Encore un contretemps !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Mimiko Satô l'accompagne à l'ambassade pour qu'il puisse refaire faire ses papiers. La jeune femme le soutient dans sa démarche encore un peu hésitante jusqu'au guichet et il s'adresse à l'employée :  
"Bonjour, ce serait pour une demande de passeport."

Au grand étonnement du professeur, son interlocutrice lui répond presque immédiatement après l'avoir regardé. "Oui, je me souviens. Veuillez patienter, j'en ai pour un instant." Et laissant là le professeur abasourdi, elle se dirige vers une autre pièce de laquelle elle ressort un moment plus tard, un passeport à la main.

"Voici professeur Mortimer. Veuillez signer ici." Machinalement, Mortimer signe le papier qu'elle lui tend et se retrouve détenteur de son nouveau passeport.

Après avoir pris congé, il ressort de l'ambassade, toujours accompagné par Mimiko Satô qui a perçu son trouble.  
"Est-ce que tout va bien, professeur ?"

C'est encore totalement ébahi que Mortimer répond, se demandant bien quand diable il a pu faire cette demande de papiers dans son organisation temporelle : "Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un plus gros schéma ! "**

 _A suivre dans la deuxième partie. L'héritage de Miloch_

* * *

* voir Le Piège Diabolique  
** Dr Who, toujours


	6. Préparatifs

_Deuxième partie : L'héritage de Miloch_

De retour à Londres, le professeur Mortimer s'installe avec Mimiko Satô dans le grand appartement vide de Park Lane, mais même s'il s'agit là du lieu le plus confortable où habiter, il utilise à nouveau la petite maison isolée à Newham comme laboratoire pour son travail. Il a besoin d'espace pour construire son engin et même durant la première partie de conception, à sa planche à dessin, il ne parvient pas à se concentrer dans son bureau de l'appartement.

C'est que tout là-bas lui rappelle Blake ou plutôt son absence et le distrait de son occupation. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, Mortimer n'a osé pénétrer qu'une seule fois dans la chambre de son ami afin de récupérer son passeport – c'est qu'après "l'enlèvement" il compte persuader son ami de retourner avec lui au Japon pour y suivre lui aussi la cure miracle des professeurs Satô – ; la personnalité de l'absent était partout et Mortimer avait fui, fermant derrière lui la porte sans jamais la rouvrir depuis.

Les semaines et les mois passent tandis que Mortimer travaille à la résurrection du chronoscaphe premièrement inventé par son ennemi Miloch. Pendant ce temps sa compagne documente sa formidable récupération et sa convalescence, et prépare le dossier médical pour la publication de cette découverte majeure.

Les progrès de création de Mortimer sont lents et il se trouve plus d'une fois à regretter de ne pas trouver un matin les plans complétés sur son bureau. Mais il faut croire qu'il n'a pas poussé le vice des boucles temporelles jusque là car c'est à la sueur de son front qu'il achève enfin ses travaux.

Le jour où il parachève la construction et le dernier branchement des circuits, il prévient sa compagne et décide de partir sur le champ.

Le chronoscaphe est étroit et ne prend pas de bagages, et les deux uniques places sont occupées par les voyageurs du temps. Leurs passeports et portefeuille en poche et leurs vêtements sous les scaphandres sont les seuls biens qu'ils emportent avec eux.

Un instant Mortimer se revoit des dizaines d'années plus tôt aux commandes d'un semblable appareil et craint à nouveau de se retrouver perdu dans le temps. Mais cette fois-ci il n'est pas seul et connaît le moindre boulon de cette invention. C'est donc avec résolution qu'il tire vers lui le levier de départ après avoir réglé le sélecteur temporel quelques années – déjà ! - en arrière jusqu'à un mois avant la date de l'enlèvement, leur laissant un peu de marge pour organiser les détails.

Que le voyage est court ! Quelques secondes et ça y est, ils sont de retour en février quelques deux ans plus tôt !

Ce soir là ils descendent à l'hôtel – Park Lane est occupé bien sûr – et Mortimer est presque soulagé. Le plus dur est fait ! Mais le commando qu'il a vu comportait trois personnes. Il faut encore arranger cela.

Reste à convaincre le troisième homme.


	7. Contact

Dès le lendemain, le professeur Mortimer s'arme d'un téléphone et appelle à son bureau l'actuel chef du MI5, dès l'heure à laquelle il sait que ce dernier prend son service.

Tout se déroule pour le mieux et il est assez vite mis en communication avec l'homme qu'il souhaitait joindre. "Bonjour Mister Honeychurch. Ici Mortimer."

"Bonjour professeur. Que me vaut votre appel si matinal ?" La voix de Mortimer ne doit pas avoir beaucoup changé depuis sa réjuvénation car l'ancien adjoint du capitaine Blake ne fait aucune difficulté à le reconnaître.

"J'ai un souci qui nécessiterait votre aide, vu que cela concerne Blake et que c'est dans vos compétences. Mais c'est une assez longue histoire, pourrai-je vous rencontrer pour vous exposer ce dont il s'agit ?"

Honeychurch a dû s'apercevoir au ton du professeur que l'affaire – même si elle ne semblait pas urgente – était sérieuse et il n'hésite pas à accepter immédiatement.

"En début d'après-midi ?"

"Quand vous voudrez." Lorsqu'on a une machine à voyager dans le temps à disposition, on ne fait pas le difficile. Mais il faut également que Mortimer prépare David Honeychurch à écouter son incroyable histoire et pour cela il veut mettre toutes les cartes de son côté. "Puis-je vous demander si vous êtes familier de l'histoire de ma courte disparition en France en 1960* ?"

Apparemment il l'est car une brusque inspiration se fait entendre à l'autre bout du combiné. "Ne me dites pas que vous allez mettre le capitaine dans le même état ?! C'est moi qui l'ai temporairement remplacé à l'époque quand il se sauvait pour la France. Et même lorsqu'il était présent, l'atmosphère était horrible !"

"Non, non, rassurez-vous. Je parle uniquement des applications techniques. Votre homologue français devrait pouvoir vous renseigner si..."

Mais Honeychurch l'interrompt. "Je ressortirai le dossier. Autre chose ?"

"Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que Miss Mimiko Satô m'accompagne ? Ce n'est pas une nécessité mais..."

"La fille du cybernéticien ?"

"Elle-même." Mortimer ne s'attendait pas à ce que Honeychurch reconnaisse le nom, mais visiblement il se souvient également des événements qui avaient marqué l'avènement de ses trois formules.**

"Ne me dites pas qu'Olrik a refait surface !"

"Non, pas que je sache, et je prie pour que cela reste ainsi." Le rassure Mortimer. "En revanche, vous trouverez mon apparence légèrement changée depuis notre dernière rencontre, même si je peux vous affirmer que je ne suis pas un robot."

"Professeur Mortimer, vous m'inquiétez." Répond le chef du MI5. "Eh bien soit, venez à 14h00 et vous me raconterez cela."

Mortimer remercie Honeychurch et prend congé, espérant qu'il réussira à se montrer convainquant.

* * *

A l'heure dite, David Honeychurch reçoit sous bonne garde les deux voyageurs du temps dans son bureau.

S'il est surpris de l'apparence de Mortimer, il ne le laisse qu'à peine paraître. "Entrez professeur, à vous voir je comprends que cette histoire est bien compliquée."

Mortimer acquiesce et commence directement dans un fauteuil faisant face à l'ancien adjoint de Blake. "Sachez tout d'abord, pour vous donner le contexte, que je viens de votre futur."

Honeychurch qui a fait ses recherches ne s'étonne pas outre mesure. "Loin ?" demande-t-il seulement.

Mortimer secoue la tête. "Moins de trois ans." Puis il se lance. "Tout commence par l'enlèvement de Blake, en mars de cette année, dans exactement un mois..."

"Quoi !?" Cette fois-ci Honeychurch est déstabilisé, mais il se reprend assez vite. "Oh. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que vous venez me trouver."

Mortimer acquiesce et reprend. "Comme je vous le disais, lorsque Blake est enlevé, avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace, il réussit à démasquer l'un de ses agresseurs..." Et Mortimer entame le long récit des mois qui se sont écoulés pour lui depuis lors.

* * *

* Voir le Piège Diabolique.

** Voir les 3 Formules du Professeur Satô


	8. Code Chicago

"Incroyable." Conclut Honeychurch une fois que Mortimer a terminé son récit. "Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais même si tout ce que vous m'avez dit est vraisemblable, vous n'apportez aucune preuve, et votre apparence n'aide pas à me prouver votre identité."

Mortimer hoche la tête. Malheureusement c'est ce qu'il craignait. "Hélas, je n'ai rien de concret à ma disposition."

Le chef du MI5 pose sa main sur le bas de son visage, l'air pensif. "Vous disiez que votre machine serait à Newham ?"

Mortimer acquiesce. "Oui, je peux vous y conduire si cela peut aider à vous convaincre."

Honeychurch se redresse. "J'ai bien envie de vous prendre au mot. Miss Satô pourra rester ici le temps de notre voyage." Et voyant qu'elle hoche la tête, le vieil homme décroche son téléphone. "Mrs Biggs, faites donc entrer le sergent, faites sortir deux voitures pour m'accompagner, et lancez un code Chicago pour moi, voulez-vous ?"

Et comme le sergent qui attendait dans la pièce d'à côté entre, le chef du MI5 lui s'adresse à lui : "Veillez sur Miss Satô jusqu'à mon retour. Elle ne doit rester seule sous aucun prétexte." Puis se tournant vers Mortimer, il l'invite à quitter les lieux avec lui. "Suivez-moi donc professeur."

C'est finalement accompagné d'une escorte militaire imposante que le professeur Mortimer et Mister Honeychurch arrivent à son laboratoire ; d'autres troupes ont très vite rejoint les deux voitures demandées et Mortimer, curieux, finit par s'enquérir: "Un code Chicago ?"

"En admettant que ce que vous dites est vrai, vous laissez une invention de cette portée dans un endroit peu protégé, professeur,*" explique Honeychurch, "à la merci du premier venu qui pourrait bouleverser notre ligne temporelle, modifier notre passé ? "

Mortimer se racle la gorge, se sentant un peu confus."Ma foi, oui, la machine est accessible et le maniement simple. En revanche je ne suis pas certain que le danger soit si grand. Je n'ai certes pas poussé plus avant mes calculs théoriques – j'étais focalisé sur l'application pratique - mais le temps est relativement stable : une possibilité est que ce qui est passé est déjà arrivé, et que si quelqu'un est revenu le modifier, cela n'en changerait absolument pas notre perception. L'autre possibilité est qu'une modification de la trame du temps ferait passer son auteur dans un univers parallèle. A nouveau, sans aucun impact pour les personnes de l'univers qu'il quitte."

"Ma foi, professeur, je préfère être prudent." rétorque Honeychurch, imperturbable.

Une fois arrivés sur place, après que les militaires ont – très vite – sécurisé les lieux, Honeychurch contemple enfin le Chronoscaphe de Mortimer dans le laboratoire presque vide. Voyant comme son regard s'attarde sur la poussière accumulée, Mortimer se justifie : "Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas utilisé ce lieu." En comparaison, la machine rutile de nouveauté.

"Voici donc votre véhicule."

Mortimer s'empresse d'en expliquer le fonctionnement à l'ancien adjoint de Blake, et voyant que celui-ci s'y attarde : "Souhaitez-vous une démonstration ?"

"Avec moi ?" Interroge Honeychurch.

"Ou toute autre personne de votre choix." Répond Mortimer qui a bien compris que le chef du MI5 ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance.

"Hmm. Eh bien allons-y." Décide finalement ce dernier. "Ramenez-moi en arrière, quelques heures devraient suffire."

La préparation est rapide. Les scaphandres sont larges et vite enfilés et le Chronoscaphe n'a pas besoin de pré-chauffage. Bientôt les deux hommes sont prêts à partir et une fois que Honeychurch a donné quelques instructions supplémentaires à ses hommes, ils se lancent dans les méandres du temps.

* * *

"Votre invention est phénoménale, professeur Mortimer." déclare Honeychurch émerveillé à son arrivée quelque temps plus tôt dans un laboratoire vide.

"L'invention est celle de Miloch." Répond Mortimer, modeste. "Je n'ai fait que la reproduire."

Ôtant son scaphandre, le chef du MI5 en sort un gros téléphone portatif qu'il y avait glissé et après avoir vérifié son état de marche, commande à un de ses subordonnés de venir les chercher. Puis il se tourne vers le professeur Mortimer.

"Je me fais toutefois du soucis pour sa sécurité. Vous me laisserez la déplacer, j'espère, dans un endroit plus sûr." A son ton, ce n'est pas une question. "Accepteriez-vous de travailler pour nous et de finir ces démonstrations théoriques, ou bien de confier vos recherche à une autre équipe ?" Ceci par contre en est une, et une à laquelle Mortimer accède volontiers.

"Je pense que plusieurs cerveaux ne seront pas de trop et je collaborerai avec joie avec l'équipe en charge. Mais laissez-moi tout d'abord retrouver Blake, c'est en le poursuivant que je suis arrivé jusqu'ici."

"Bien entendu, professeur. Vous aurez à ce sujet mon entière collaboration." Il reprend après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. "Nous avons un mois me dites-vous. Eh bien, commençons donc à nous organiser et laissez-moi régler les détails. Pendant ce temps vous guiderez mes équipes au démontage de votre Chronoscaphe pour son transport, et vous pourrez loger dans nos locaux."

Mortimer sourit."Vous nous mettez donc au secret ?"

Honeychurch sourit également. "Professeur, vous avez tout compris !"

* * *

Et une fois revenu au siège de l'Intelligence Service, Honeychurch et Mortimer peuvent assister à la fin de leurs échanges dans le bureau, et rejoindre Mimiko Satô et le sergent dès le départ de leurs doubles – à la stupéfaction du sergent.

"Bien, nous avons des préparatifs à faire. Mademoiselle Satô ?"

"Oui ?"

"Si j'ai bien compris le professeur Mortimer et vous souhaitez raccompagner le capitaine Blake au Japon une fois son extraction accomplie. Préparez une liste de ce qui pourrait faciliter à la fois votre voyage et les éléments techniques nécessaires à sa réjuvénation. Listez également les compétences que vous jugeriez utiles à notre commando." Puis il se tourne vers Mortimer. "Professeur, veuillez noter absolument tous les détails de l'enlèvement dont vous vous souvenez, tâchons d'être exacts tant que la stabilité de notre univers est incertaine."

Mortimer acquiesce et prend papier et crayon pour obéir.

"Quant à moi," continue Honeychurch, " je vais préparer une liste des points que j'estime nécessaires. Nous mettrons tout cela en commun dans un quart d'heure et aviserons alors. Messieurs dames, allons-y."

Et ainsi ils se lancent tous les trois dans les préparatifs d'une entreprise à l'enjeu capital : s'assurer que si Francis Blake doit être enlevé, ce soit par eux et dans un univers contrôlé.

* * *

* Je n'ai aucune idée des codes d'urgence possibles, mais la première pile atomique a été testée à Chicago sous les gradins du stade de football américain de l'université en 1942 (Enrico Fermi) et un code Fermi ou Peterson me semblait trop obscur. _En janvier 1943, le major Arthur V. Peterson, ordonna le démantèlement de la pile de Chicago pour la ré-assembler au Laboratoire National d'Argonne car il considérait que les opérations sur un réacteur étaient trop dangereuses pour être réalisées au cœur de la ville de Chicago._


	9. Enlèvement (à nouveau)

Enfin ! C'est le jour J ! Après nombre discussions et atermoiements, le plan est enfin décidé, les membres du commando arrêtés et les questions matérielles réglées. Si Honeychurch n'a pas voulu laisser passer l'occasion de pouvoir assommer son ancien supérieur, Mimiko Satô ne comptait pas non plus rester sur la touche au dernier moment après avoir vécu tout le reste de l'aventure.

Pour leur faciliter la tâche, le chef du MI5 a tout de même fait suivre le professeur Mortimer et le capitaine Blake ce matin mais les informations étaient exactes et, à l'heure précise, c'est leur grosse voiture noire conduite par Mimiko Satô qui s'arrête brusquement devant Francis Blake.

C'est presque trop facile. Ils ont pour eux l'effet de surprise, l'entraînement de Honeychurch qui n'a pas encore quitté la vie active, et l'expérience de Mortimer combinée à la nouvelle énergie de jeunesse de son corps. Blake est rapidement réduit à l'impuissance et alors que dans un ultime geste défensif il agrippe Mortimer, ce dernier ne fait aucun geste pour empêcher sa cagoule de lui être arrachée.

Démasqué, il se tourne vers l'endroit ou il sait qu'il se tient stupéfié et fait face à son passé.

Qu'il a l'air vieux et fatigué ! Le professeur s'est vite habitué à sa nouvelle apparence et il sourit en considérant tout ce que lui a apporté cette aventure. Certes, Blake lui a manqué, mais maintenant qu'il a remis la main dessus cela ne devrait plus être un problème. Jetant un dernier regard d'adieu à son passé, il aide Honeychurch à porter le corps inconscient de Blake dans la voiture qui démarre en trombe.

"Vous pouvez ralentir, maintenant," glisse Honeychurch à leur conductrice une fois qu'ils ont tourné hors de vue à un angle de rue. "Inutile d'attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire."

Mortimer quant à lui contemple sur sa droite son ami inerte en se remettant de ses émotions.

"Êtes-vous certain de ne pas avoir frappé trop fort ?" demande-t-il néanmoins à Honeychurch, assis de l'autre côté de leur captif, inquiet après minutes en voyant que Blake n'a toujours pas bronché.

Le chef du MI5 se fend alors d'un sourire ironique. "Oh non, juste ce qu'il faut je crois. Cela fait déjà quelques instants qu'il est éveillé et nous écoute. N'est-ce pas capitaine Blake ?"

Mortimer reste un instant stupéfait puis se fend d'un grand sourire en voyant le capitaine ouvrir les yeux, le visage fermé et résolu.

Blake se tourne sur sa droite vers la personne qui vient de parler et se fige soudain de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés en reconnaissant son ancien adjoint. "David !? Mais que..."

Mortimer laisse échapper un petit rire heureux. "C'est une longue histoire, mon cher, une très longue histoire."

Éberlué, Blake se retourne sur sa gauche d'où vient cette voix qu'il connaît si bien. "Philip ?!"

L'incompréhension de Blake est aisément concevable : l'apparence de Mortimer a bien changé, et il était encore il y a quelques instants en compagnie de son ami qui avait alors une physionomie toute autre. Le capitaine en reste bouche bée.

"C'est bien moi , Francis." Continue le professeur sans tenir compte de la surprise de Blake. "Et d'ailleurs si vous le permettez, je vais vous en assurer tout de suite."

Et comme Blake n'effectue aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, Mortimer se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille le secret connu d'eux seuls dont ils avaient décidé comme signe de reconnaissance après le fiasco de l'Exposition Universelle de 1958*.

Immédiatement, Blake se secoue de sa torpeur et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller d'une nouvelle énergie. "Mon vieux, il semblerait que l'aventure vous poursuit." Remarque-t-il. "Celle-ci aurait-elle un lien avec un certain Monsieur Miloch ?"

Mortimer sourit. "Tout juste, Francis, tout juste. Mais probablement pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez vu que je viens de votre futur."

"Comment ?!" Vu l'apparence de Mortimer, Blake avait escompté que ce dernier venait de son passé – peut-être un développement de sa disparition en 1960 dont il n'aurait pas voulu lui parler à l'époque ?

"Tout à fait Francis, mais de votre futur proche – moins de trois ans – et d'ailleurs, vu que nous arrivons, je vais pouvoir vous présenter le troisième membre de notre commando, Mimiko Satô, qui a fait le déplacement temporel avec moi."

Effectivement, tout en conversant ils étaient arrivés au siège de l'IS et, au moment ou le professeur parle, tout juste en train d'en passer les grilles.

Une fois sortis du véhicule, Mortimer présente comme promis sa compagne de voyage à Blake. "Enchanté Mademoiselle Satô. Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec le professeur Akira Satô ?"

"C'est mon père, capitaine." Répond la jeune femme.

Devant le regard scrutateur que Blake lance alors à son ami, Mortimer intervient. "Inutile de vous poser la question, Francis. Je n'ai pas transféré ma conscience dans un androïde ! Je suis toujours fait de chair et d'os !"

Honeychurch interrompt alors leur conversation. "Venez, rentrons, nous pourrons discuter plus avant à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres du commando se sont rapidement changés, troquant leurs tenues noires pour des vêtements plus habituels et alors que Honeychurch s'est absenté quelques instants dans son bureau, le professeur s'assoit en commençant à expliquer sa longue odyssée à son ami.

"C'est une version abrégée, mon cher, mais j'aurai tout mon temps pour vous en conter les détails plus tard.

Tout commence aujourd'hui-même, lorsque vous êtes enlevé sous mes yeux par un commando de trois personnes encagoulées de noir. En vous débattant vous réussissez à démasquer l'une de ces personnes. Imaginez ma surprise en reconnaissant mon visage plus jeune ! Après avoir contacté les autorités ma première réaction est alors de contacter mon ami et collègue le professeur Satô, dès fois que ses formules aient à nouveau été compromises. Au téléphone il m'assure qu'il n'en est rien et m'invite à le rejoindre au Japon pour me parler de sa dernière découverte qui pourrait avoir un lien avec cette affaire mais dont il ne veut absolument rien me dévoiler par un moyen aussi peu sécurisé.

Toujours sans aucune nouvelle de vous – c'est comme si vous vous étiez volatilisé – je décide donc de suivre cette seule piste que j'ai et je me rends au Japon. Et là, je découvre que le professeur, pardon, que les professeurs Satô ont découvert un sérum rajeunissant et ont mis au point une procédure pour rendre à un corps son physique de jeunesse !

Il en découle que la personne que j'ai vue peut être moi, à condition que je remonte dans le temps ! J'accepte donc l'offre du professeur Satô de jouer les cobayes, et je rentre ensuite à Londres – avec Mademoiselle Satô pour surveiller ma santé – reprendre mes recherches sur l'invention du professeur Miloch.

Tout ceci dans le but d'être assuré que si vous deviez être enlevé, ce ne soit pas par n'importe qui, et nous y voilà !"

Blake hoche la tête. "Et quelle est la suite de votre plan, Philip ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai promis à Honeychurch d'assister son équipe dans les recherches plus avancées sur le fonctionnement des voyages dans le temps. – Il faut dire que je n'ai cherché qu'à reconstituer la machine et ne me suis pas attardé dans les calculs théoriques. – Mais cela peut encore attendre..."

"Il vous a confisqué la machine." En déduit Blake, et derrière lui, le capitaine Honeychurch qui vient de revenir dans la pièce lui répond.

"Bien entendu, capitaine. En auriez vous fait autrement ?"

Blake secoue la tête, pensif. "Probablement pas, non."

Mortimer reprend alors la parole. "Francis, je vous propose de venir avec moi au Japon. J'ai encore quelques éléments à régler là bas, et les professeurs Satô vous proposent de suivre aussi leur cure expérimentale." Et alors que Blake commence à hocher la tête, il s'empresse d'ajouter. "Vous n'avez pas à répondre tout de suite pour cette expérimentation médicale ! Elle comprend des risques, attendez d'en être informé !"

"Voyons, Philip, si vous avez fait tout ceci pour me retrouver, puis-je en faire moins pour avoir une chance de passer plus de temps en votre compagnie ?"

A ce moment là, Honeychurch qui a regardé sa montre les interrompt. "Alors, messieurs, mademoiselle, si vous êtes tous d'accord il va être temps de nous mettre en route pour l'aéroport."

* * *

Cette fois-ci ils se font conduire et le chef du MI5 monte à l'avant à côté de leur chauffeur. A nouveau, Mortimer tente de mettre en garde son ami.

"Sérieusement, Francis, renseignez vous auprès de mademoiselle Satô, la procédure est longue et douloureuse, et elle n'est pas sans risques."

"Vous l'avez bien suivie, vous !" Rétorque le capitaine.

"De mon côté j'étais certain de sa réussite étant donné que j'en avais vu le résultat de mes yeux."

Tandis qu'il avaient cette conversation, le téléphone portable de Honeychurch avait sonné et il était en train d'y répondre.

"Ah! " Dit-il tout d'un coup, se retournant vers l'arrière du véhicule et intimant le silence à ses compagnons d'un doigt levé. Puis, fixant le professeur dans les yeux pour lui communiquer la raison de la nécessité du silence, il lui déclare : "C'est vous professeur Mortimer !"

Même en sachant que ce coup de fil allait venir, Mortimer se sent tout de même perturbé de savoir que c'est lui à l'autre bout du fil. Quelle sensation étrange. Et pourtant, il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue s'il doit côtoyer - même sans jamais le rencontrer - son double au Japon.

* * *

C'est sans encombre que Honeychurch accompagne les trois voyageurs jusqu'à leur porte d'embarquement et leur fait ses adieux.

"Tout ira bien, capitaine ? Vous n'avez pas trop mal à la tête ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, David. J'ai déjà eu bien pire, et puis au besoin, Mademoiselle Satô est médecin."

"A bientôt alors, capitaine, professeur, mademoiselle."

"Merci de votre aide, Mister Honeychurch. " Dit à son tour le professeur Mortimer. "Je compte sur vous pour la suite jusqu'à notre retour."

"Bien entendu, professeur. Bon voyage à vous."

Et accompagnés cette fois de Francis Blake, Philip Mortimer et Mimiko Satô prennent le chemin du retour vers le Japon.

* * *

* Voir Les Sarcophages du 6e Continent et Le Sanctuaire du Gondwana


	10. Renouveau

Cette fois ci c'est dans une atmosphère détendue que se passe le périple et à leur arrivée les trois voyageurs prennent un taxi pour aller retrouver la villa sur la falaise en bord de mer, _Umi no ie,_ où les attendent le professeur Akira Satô et sa fille.

Il est étrange dans un premier temps de voir quelqu'un en double exemplaire mais Mimiko Satô – la plus âgée – ne reste pas en permanence à la résidence, reprenant son métier et ne revenant principalement que pour participer aux procédures et partager ses conseils et son expérience.

Car effectivement, Francis Blake a décidé de tenter sa chance et de suivre le traitement et, le professeur Satô prévenu par avance ayant préparé tout le matériel nécessaire, c'est dans la pièce voisine de celle où Mortimer a lui-même rajeuni qu'il est lui-même réjuvené juste de l'autre côté du mur.

Une fois que le professeur Mortimer – celui qu'ils ont laissé à Londres – les a rejoint, Philip Mortimer prend bien soin de ne pas s'aventurer dans les parties communes de l'habitation où ce dernier pourrait les rencontrer durant ses phases d'éveil, mais la procédure étant lourde, la contrainte n'est pas extrême : le professeur convalescent ne quitte que peu sa chambre.

Tandis que Blake suit ce même traitement, Mortimer tente d'ignorer son inquiétude en se plongeant dans son travail et, dans l'emplacement du laboratoire du professeur Satô laissé disponible depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, il reconstitue une nouvelle fois la machine à remonter dans le temps du professeur Miloch. *

* * *

Cette fois-ci tout va plus vite : il a déjà les plans et ce n'est que de la mécanique. Et lorsqu'elle est terminée, Mortimer demande au professeur Satô de calligraphier l'avis qu'il doit aller placarder dans le passé sur la porte de cette partie du laboratoire. 'Ne pas utiliser pendant dix ans' Ainsi il s'assurera que dans le présent il reste de la place pour installer à la fois la pièce où Blake subit sa transformation et également l'espace nécessaire à la construction du Chronoscaphe.

A la faveur d'une période où son ami est inconscient, Mortimer effectue le voyage, laissant quelques minutes dans le suspense les professeurs Satô devant une pièce vide. Mais il ne rencontre pas d'obstacle dans cette nouvelle expédition dans le passé et lorsqu'il revient dans son nouveau présent, c'est avec le soulagement d'avoir accompli tous les éléments nécessaire à l'établissement de son aventure.

* * *

Sur la fin de la métamorphose de Blake, lorsque ce dernier peut à nouveau afficher sa moustache, Mortimer le prend en photographie et contacte à nouveau Honeychurch pour lui annoncer que tout s'est bien passé et lui demander l'aide qu'il avait promise pour ce dernier détail.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rend à nouveau à l'ambassade pour y apporter les demandes de papiers pour Blake et pour lui-même. Honeychurch s'assurera qu'elles soient à la fois prêtes à temps et anti-datées, histoire que Mortimer n'ait pas de soucis lors de son voyage dans le passé.

* * *

* Non, Honeychurch n'est pas au courant.


	11. Un trésor qui les contient tous

_Ah! je ris de me voir,_  
 _Si belle en ce miroir!_  
 _Est-ce toi, Marguerite?_  
 _Réponds-moi, réponds vite!*_  
Gounod Faust Acte III scene 6

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est la fin du confinement pour Blake qui a subi ses dernières interventions. Encore affaibli par l'épreuve, c'est en chancelant légèrement qu'il s'avance devant le long miroir en pied qui a été préparé à son intention et contemple son reflet.

C'est à peine s'il se reconnaît ! Il a à nouveau l'apparence d'il y a un demi siècle !

Blake secoue la tête, incrédule et admiratif des miracles de la science, puis il sourit. Son corps est encore faible mais il sent courir en lui à nouveau l'énergie des instincts puissants de la jeunesse.

Dans le couloir, des pas se font entendre et le professeur Satô entre dans la pièce par sa porte coulissante, portant un plateau – sur lequel trône une bouteille et sa cour de verres – qu'il dépose avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

" Que fêtons-nous ? " S'enquiert Blake.

"Votre réjuvénation, bien entendu, " répond Satô, "et le succès de ces premières expérimentations."

Le capitaine hoche la tête. "Et où sont Mortimer et votre fille ?"

"Il sont allés chercher votre passeport à l'ambassade ce matin et viennent de rentrer. D'ailleurs, les voilà."

Effectivement des pas et des voix résonnent dans le couloir et bientôt les deux arrivants pénètrent dans la pièce à leur tour.

"Bonjour Francis, je suis heureux de vous voir enfin debout." Le salue Mortimer en entrant. Il vient lui serrer la main puis lui tend le passeport qu'il a sorti de sa poche.

Le capitaine Blake prend le document et le feuillette un instant puis le range à son tour.

"Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?" demande Blake tandis que le professeur Satô emplit les verres.

"Eh bien, je suis toujours attendu à Londres, mais rien ne presse." Répond Mortimer. "Il est temps encore."

"Je pensais, avant que vous ne quittiez ces lieux, vous faire visiter quelques uns de mes endroits préférés de mon pays," Intervient le professeur Satô, "étant donné que vous n'avez pas pu rester lors de votre dernière viste**. Je n'ai pas l'intention, après vous avoir fait venir de si loin, de vous mettre à la porte."

Blake et Mortimer se montrant intéressés, il poursuit : "Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas quelques jours de cure dans la station thermale à Hakone ? Le capitaine Blake pourrait y prolonger sa convalescence en attendant que notre autre professeur Mortimer reparte et que je puisse venir vous rejoindre."

"Goûtez-y donc les Kuro-tamago tant que vous y serez," les taquine Mimiko Satô, " pour porter d'autant plus chance à notre traitement d'agir longtemps."

Et devant l'air interrogateur du capitaine, elle explique : "Il s'agit d'œufs cuits dans les sources soufrées qui prennent une coloration noire, c'est une superstition qui dit que chacun de ces œufs mangés apporte sept ans de vie en plus."

Enfin, ils ont tous un verre rempli à la main et trinquent à leur santé, la joie dans tous les yeux.

"Santé !"

"By Jove, oui, qu'elle pusse durer longtemps !"

Le professeur Satô remercie ensuite le professeur Mortimer du cadeau qu'il leur fait avec ce Chronoscaphe. "Vous m'offrez la liberté, Mortimer, moi qui suit si contraint par mes obligations temporelles."

"Contre la jeunesse ! Je ne pense pas perdre au change !" répond le professeur.

"Les progrès de la science nous rendent tous gagnants, ce me semble." Remarque Blake.

"Eh bien trinquons à la science alors !" Et Mortimer lève son verre. "Comme le dit l'un de mes adages favoris : _Science et patience sont de tout le sésame_."

"A la science !" Répond Satô en levant également son verre. "Et qu'elle nous serve autant que nous l'avons servie !"

(FIN)

OWARI

* * *

* voir Faust, celui de Gounod, tout comme pour les 10 autres références de ce chapitre

** voir Les 3 formules du professeur Satô.

* * *

Mon avis sur les voyages dans le temps : je préfère les univers stables, même bouclés de paradoxes : Ce qui doit arriver arrive à l'heure dite !*

Et voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour n'ennuyer personne.* Cela vous a-t-il plu ?


End file.
